Seth Davenport
Seth Louis Davenport is one of the main protagonists of Fraternal Twins. He is the twin brother of Lindsay Davenport, and the oldest super kid (by 34 seconds) of the Davenport family. He is “portrayed” by Carson Rowland. Personality Seth is very strong willed, and independant. He does not like being told what to do, which is what leads to him constantly breaking the rules. He is quite the opposite of his sister, Lindsay. He always does whatever he wants. He is mostly laid back and doesn’t really care. If his family needs him, he won’t hesitate to help, as long as they keep it silent that he did so! Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Seth and his siblings stay home by themselves while their parents go to their school. And Seth wants to do some stuff they’re not allowed to be doing. Science Fair In this episode, Seth tries to help Nick with a science fair project, but goes too far trying to be “helpful.” Prank War In this episode, Seth gets into an ultimate prank war with Lindsay, and takes a prank too far which almost kills Lindsay, Katie, and himself. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Telekinesis * Fire Powers * Intuition Temporary Powers * Flight Other Abilities * Intelligence * Hand-to-Hand Combat Relationships Family Lindsay Davenport Main article: Davenport Twins Lindsay is Seth’s twin sister who has Ice Powers and Telekinesis, like he does, they hang out frequently, but it almost always involves them fighting. They tease each other all the time, Seth usually makes Lindsay the target of his pranks, and Lindsay always has to get him out of trouble. Seth is 34 seconds older. Nick Davenport Main article: Seth & Nick Nick is Seth’s little brother who has the power of Teleportation, they get along pretty well, being the only boys in the house, but they don’t usually hang out that much. Seth has used Nick for his own personal gains, and taken advantage of his gullibility. Nick does seem to look up to Seth as well, and Seth looks out for Nick. Katie Davenport Main article: Seth & Katie Katie is Seth’s little sister who has the power of Laser Vision, they are both alike in the sense that they are both more devious than their siblings, and are both good at keeping secrets. However, they don’t hang out very much unless they are with Lindsay or Nick. They do tease each other, but they do also look out for each other. Monica Davenport Monica is Seth’s mother who has the power of Flight, they have very different personalities, and Seth does tend to think that his mother is somewhat uncool. While he is grateful that she doesn’t yell very much, Seth also gets annoyed when his mom is being overprotective of him, because he thinks that it is embarrassing. Anthony Davenport Anthony is Seth’s father who has the power of Super Strength, they have a pretty good relationship, and Seth has asked his dad for advice with girls before. Seth does think his dad is rather uncool, but he does also look up to his dad as a superhero, and wants to be like him when he grows up as well. Friends Lucas Main article: Seth & Lucas Lucas is Seth’s best friend, they get together at each other’s houses all the time, and they have lots of fun hanging out together. Seth was very upset in When Supes Attack because Lucas was moving to Romania. Seth and Lucas have a lot in common, such as they both like to cause trouble, and don’t like school. Enemies Cassidy Cassidy is the mean girl at Seth’s school, they seem to hate each other, and Seth is angry with her for fighting with and making fun of his sister, Lindsay, because he says that’s his job. He gets very angry with Cassidy after she insults them in Mall the Time, and he was the one to suggest to Lindsay that they prove her wrong. Sasha Sasha is Seth’s neighbor, they aren’t usually seen together, but when they are, they don’t seem to get along. Unlike Seth’s sisters, he and Sasha seem to just be enemies, and neither of them seem to ever make an effort to be friends, or even frenemies. They never work together, and Seth seems to think Sasha is too nosy. Trivia * Seth is very independent and doesn’t like being told what to do. * He is 16 years old. * Seth often competes with Lindsay at different things. * He is 34 seconds older than Lindsay. * Seth’s best friend is Lucas. * His zodiac sign is Taurus. Category:Main Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Kids Category:Students Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Boys